The purpose of this application is to seek funds to cover in part travel expenses for invited speakers and invited poster presenters at the 1985 V International Symposium on Human Purine and Pyrimidine Metabolism to be held in San Diego, California July 28 - August 1, 1985. For this V International Symposium we intend to invite several scientists of international reputation to participate in a conference that will emphasize new developments in our knowledge of human purine and pyrimidine metabolism, both at the basic level and as it relates to a wide range of human hereditary, as well as acquired, diseases. The first part of the conference will be devoted to basic descriptions of new information regarding genes and enzymes of purine and pyrimidine metabolism, their structure and regulation of their activity. Newer developments on the role of purine compounds as mediators of physiological functions by combination with specific receptors will also be reviewed. Contributions from the study of primary genetically-determined defects of human metabolism will play an important role in these sessions. Later sessions will tie this knowledge into the function of these regulatory systems in cultured cells and in the intact animal human organism as well as parasites. The scientific program will have morning plenary sessions containing presentation of general interest and afternoon concurrent sessions on more specialized topics. Two full-day poster sessions will also be included. Scientific topics will be selected and organized on the basis of the abstracts submitted. The abstracts and presentations will include both basic and clinical research and will be published. New developments in use of cloned human genes as possible therapeutic agents for serious hereditary disorders will also be featured prominently on the program. The topics will have relevance to a wide range of human diseases including, arthritis, neurological diseases, immunodeficiency diseases, cancer, as well as both hereditary and acquired disorders of muscle function and human parasitic diseases.